Dream
by TokiHime
Summary: Dreams are a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. A small harmless one that lingers in the back of Sakura's mind for days throws her into a world she never thought she would submerge herself in, when her heart decides over her brain. Oh, and Naruto isn't too happy, but he'll support her no matter what.


**Reflection**

* * *

**A/N: So I just rewatched the whole first and second season of Shippuden and my view of Sakura has changed drastically. Baby girl put in so much work trying to defeat Sasori and being the best friend Naruto needed...She's so shippable and I adore her when she's not in Sasuke 'crazy in love' mode. She has so much potential and honestly, couldn't be me feigning over Sasuke knowing a snack...no...a full course meal like Itachi is out here fine as ever and needs a hug and some therapy lmaoo. So here's my take on a realistic Sakura/Itachi story because I love them both and I hate stories where they fall in love too fast. This is a ship that needs a shit ton of build-up and im here for the ItaSaku fans!**

**Summary: Dreams are a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. A small harmless one that lingers in the back of Sakura's mind for days throws her into a world she never thought she would submerge herself in, when her heart decides over her brain. Oh, and Naruto isn't too happy, but he'll support her no matter what. And poor Kiba just wanted some steak.**

**Main Pairing(s): Itachi/Sakura, side NaruHina and NaruSasuSaku (platonically)**

**Spoilers: Starts right after season 1 of Shippiden, the failed Sasuke patt 2 Retrival arc.**

**Rating: R for sexual content (much later in this story and when it happens, it gets smutty), cursing, death, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profit of these characters, but I seriously wish I owned all the Uchiha clan. They deserved so much better *cries***

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A bird pecks on her window sill while sun rays sneak in and cover her face, the golden hue indicating it's evening while she slowly opens her emerald eyes. The pink-haired girl yawns and stretches, slowly sitting up and looking out the window of her room. She takes a strand of what she expects to be her normal short hair from her face, but instead grabs a piece that's a lot longer than usual. When she drops the strand of hair it cooly lay's down on the side of her breast and she quickly grabs more of her hair, staring at it in confusion.

Her hair hasn't been this long since she was twelve and–

Looking down her eyes grow the size of saucers. Her breasts are about a good C cup, but last time she checked before she took a nap and a shower a few hours ago, she was a B cup.

What is going on?

She quickly gets up from her bed and dashes to the bathroom. Shutting the door, she turns on the light and squeaks when she looks into the mirror above the sink, the mirror image of herself not...well...looking like her. She slightly turns her body like a cat to see from behind and gasps, her hair well past her neck and down her mid-back. But when had she allowed it to grow this long? Never. She's always kept her hair short since the Chunin Exams. And how did her breast suddenly get bigger along with her hips? Speaking of, her breast hurt and feel extremely heavy for some reason while she holds one in each hand.

She summons medical chakra to her hands and inspects her breast for any signs of internal damage, but after a minute of diagnoses, she finds nothing wrong. She looks down at her chest then back up in the mirror and thinks. She's not on her period, got off a week ago actually. So why do her breast feel like two big sacks of sand.

Squinting her eyes she pauses and actually taking a good look at herself, she seems older. But how is that possible? Touching her cheeks softly, there's no wrinkle's on her face or bags under her eyes, then slowly her hands travel down her body and stop at her hips. She's become a bit fuller and unconsciously holds her stomach. The first thought that comes to mind is if she's been gaining weight rapidly and hasn't noticed, so instantly she lifts up her shirt and sees she still has her defined six-pack and v-line. She flexes her body and she's still toned everywhere, save for gaining a few pounds in her hips and breast.

But why and how did she not notice?

Turning on the sink, Sakura makes the water as cold as it can be and splashes some on her face. Maybe she's just imagining things, give or take she did just wake up from a nap so she's probably seeing things. Yeah, that's the only logical conclusion she can think of.

She dries her face and when she looks back up she still looks the same, and if she has aged she looks to be about in her mid-twenties. She slowly blinks at her reflection, last she checked she was eighteen and living in her own apartment, just coming back from the failed Sasuke part two retrieval mission at Orochimaru's hideout.

Someone gently knocks on her bathroom door and it startles her, and instantly she tries to recognize the chakra signature from the other side. It's small, almost like a child's, and she's never sensed this person before. She gulps and starts to gather chakra in one hand while the other turns the doorknob. Already freaked out by her appearance, she swings open the door, ready to attack, but holds her breath when she looks down to see a startled young kid. Why is there a random child knocking on her bathroom door?

This kid doesn't look like any ordinary child either and can't be more than four or five years of age. As a matter of fact, they look a lot like..._her_. The child has short hot pink hair, a few shades darker than her own, almost red, but what gets her the most are the eyes. This child has big round soft, black ebony eyes. But, the only people she knows with black eyes are Kakashi, Lee and...Sasuke. Could this be–

"Mom, mama look, I learned a new trick today!" She chokes, blinking twice.

Did this boy, from the sound of his cute angelic voice, just call her mom? What in the world, Sakura feels like she's about to pass out.

Suddenly the boy's eyes spin and turn red, one black come in each eye, the _Sharingan_. Sakura just stares at the sweet boy who's smiling up at her dumbfounded and lets his tiny hand take her own.

Is this some alternative reality where she has a kid with Sasuke? Yet looking at her hand there's no ring on her finger. Like she promised her mother, she would never let someone knock her up without a ring or some kind of life long promise. She isn't stupid, so where did this boy come from? The last time she saw Sasuke is when he tried to run his blade through her a couple of weeks ago while she was defending Naruto from him.

"Come on mama, we gotta show papa, he'll be really excited!" The boy looks back at her and leads her down a hallway she's definitely not familiar with. As a matter of fact, their not in her apartment anymore, but what looks like a house or a manor the more she walks through it.

They stop in the kitchen and there's a man sitting outside of what looks like the backyard on the patio with his back turned to them. Sakura's heart stops at the sight and the little boy from before let's go of her hand and rushes to the man. She reaches out to the boy but he's quick and sits down beside the man. The guy is wearing a robe and has extremely long black hair, half of it tied into a high bun and the other half cascading down to his lower back. His head turns to the boy who's waving his hands drastically in the air, telling him about his eyes, and from this angle Sakura can see his long, beautiful eyelashes looking down at the boy.

Turning his head, Sakura is as ready as she is going to be to see Sasuke's stotic face. This is all she ever wanted and dreamt about when she was young, a child and having a loving family with her childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha. However, the man before her is not who she expected, at all. In fact he catches her by surprise so much, she gasps and trips over her feet, falling on her ass and groaning at the pain of the hard fall.

Looking back up, she's startled by the man who is the supposed father of this strange beautiful boy that she is the mother of–

_ Itachi Uchiha_.

* * *

Sakura bolts up from her bed and the first thing she does is feels her chest. Flat, check. Then she runs her hands through her hair and sighs in relief that it's just a little past her neck as it should be. She puts her hands down in her lap and stares at them, noticing that she's actually shaking.

Slowly, her head looks up at the spinning fan on the ceiling in her one-bedroom apartment and she stares at it in a trance. These past two weeks have been really hard on her. Between Sasuke's everything and Naruto's emotional trauma because of Sasuke, her hands have been full with trying to distract Naruto and herself from thinking about the young Uchiha. That, and the hospital has been a mess with patients scattered everywhere lately, but nothing Sakura can't handle since besides being a kunoichi, being a nurse is her other full-time job now.

"Knock, knock'

She jumps, but it's only Naruto who's gently tapping on her window and she sighs. She raises her hand and signals for him to come in, and he nods and opens the window, slipping into the dim room with a weird look on his face and arms crossed. She raises a pink eyebrow at him,

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" He shrugs and leans against the wall.

"Well, I was standing outside your door for a good minute and even knocked, but you didn't answer. I knew you were home but it didn't sit right with me when you didn't come to the door, so I came to the window." Sakura told him she was going to take a nap after she got off second shift from the hospital today after they had lunch together. She doesn't blame him for worrying about her though.

Ever since he came back to the village from his three-year training adventure with Jiraiya and their teamwork re battling Kakashi, they have been closer than ever. It's almost like they've been inseparable and since her fight with Sasori, Naruto has been overly protective of her. She isn't sure why, but probably from seeing Gaara's corpse and that the only reason Sakura almost died while fighting a member of the Akatsuki is because of him, it isn't hard to put two and two together. Naruto is afraid and there are more than seven S-Classed ninja out to get the demon inside of him. She just wished he would have come clean about him being a Jinchuriki earlier in life. Give or take she treated him like an asshole in her early years because she was following the crowd, it's always him protecting her when really it should be reversed.

"By the way you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" He asks and she waves her hands carelessly, trying to shake off her dream.

"Im fine Naruto." She covers her mouth to yawn. "It's just with the new grads from the academy, the hospital has sorta been busy and im just a little drained. I told you I was taking a nap, but thanks for checking up on me." She smiles and flips the covers off herself. Even though she has clothes on, she just woke up and needs to adjust herself, so Naruto looks away respectfully.

"I know, I was just worried is all. Anyway it's gonna be eight soon and Ino didn't hesitate to stop me earlier while I was walking with Shikamaru about tonight. You still coming to hang out?" Sakura sits on the edge of her bed and blinks. That's right, Ino and Tenten originally just wanted to have a girls night out, but Ino suggested the boys of rookie twelve should join too since Naruto is officially back in town and everyone hasn't seen him in a while.

"Oh, I almost forgot, give me like a half-hour then we'll head out. Feel free to watch tv and grab yourself something to drink." Naruto uncrosses his arms and heads into the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

She watches him fade into the darkness of the hallway with a frown on her face, because she knows he's hiding it well but he's still hurting on the inside.

* * *

The club they walk into is booming with music and good food, Jonin and civilian alike dancing, drinking and chatting amongst themselves. Sakura and Naruto spot Ino who's waving them down and go to join the enthusiastic blonde girl. There at the table is team Gai, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, yet no Kiba or Hinata yet. Not too strange considering the rumor going on about them being a thing.

"Sakura, Naruto, it's been a while come sit!" Ino scoots over so the two can sit next to her and Sai.

The gang chat amoungst themselves and catch up, save for Sakura who says a small comment here or there, her mind completely somewhere else than this little get together. That dream, it's not sitting well with her and the images of that beautiful boy that supposedly is her son keeps boggling her mind. The hot pink hair, his eyes, his smile, he was a gorgeous child that came from her, and really it's no surprise he was so beautiful considering Itachi Uchiha was the father-

Her eyes widen and she feels like she's going to throw up, but catches herself and notices Shikamaru staring at her from across the table. She sends him a small smile while she discreetly brings today's lunch back down into her stomach. Fuck, she really shouldn't be having thoughts like that, Naruto would be disappointed in her if she ever told him about this dream, and Ino gossip's way too damn much to tell her something so personal and dangerous as this.

Shaking her head, Sakura takes a sip of the drink Ino ordered her earlier and her stomach is calm once again. She's taking this way too seriously, she would never have a child with someone as vicious as Itachi Uchiha. Just thinking about him is making her angry and her fist curl in her lap underneath the table. Itachi has caused so much pain for her boy's. Sasuke left to be with Orochimaru to become powerful so he can get his revenge, and you can't even mention Itachi's name around Naruto, because Naruto visibly flinches when you do and has PTSD and serious paranoia because of him. The man that separated team seven...if Sakura was alone she would slap herself, why would she have a dream like that?

"Oh look, Kiba and Hinata are here." She hears Tenten say and if she wasn't sitting next to him, she wouldn't have heard Naruto's tiny gasp.

The conversation is still going on around them when the two come to sit, and Sakura is pretty sure she's the only one who caught onto Naruto's nervousness. He's twidling with his fingers underneath the table and every time Hinata glances his way they both blush and look away from each other.

Her green eyes flicker to Neji who's drunk with Tenten in his lap and joking with Shikamaru across the table talking amongst themselves. She looks back at Hinata who smiles at her and she waves back at the sweet girl. Maybe Naruto isn't the idiot she thought he was all along and actually_ is_ aware of Hinata's feelings, even reciprocating them back from the looks of it.

Finally, she thinks. She will have to have a talk with Naruto later about them getting together, but for now it seems he's really happy and she can't help but notice how his smile widens every time he talks to her individually. All focus on Hinata and no mention of Sasuke from anyone to ruin his night.

Maybe it's not Sakura who he needs, but someone else to help him forget about the young Uchiha. Until Sasuke gets his revenge, Naruto will never have a healthy relationship with him and neither will she. Sasuke is unhealthy mentally right now, no thanks to Itachi, and until he completes his goal he's too toxic to be around right now. But honestly, a wholesome, stable relationship with Hinata is most likely what Naruto needs, and she will fully support the two if they get together. Naruto has to focus his mind on something else besides training to ease his pain, and Hinata Hyuga might be his cure. It would be a big improvement than training until he passes out to forget about Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

That brings her to think about her own love life. She wouldn't necessarily say she's lonely, not as sexually active as Ino, and Tenten with Neji, but she has her friends to fill the void in her heart from Sasuke. He was her first crush and technically her childhood sweetheart, and now he's out there hurting with no one to help him. That's really his own fault since he doesn't want to let anyone in. And she can happily say she's no longer in love with him after that last stunt he just pulled, but he's her friend, a comrade, and she just wished she could do more to help him. But you can't save those who don't want to be saved, something Kakashi taught her a while ago.

The night goes on and everyone is having fun, but Sakura can't shake this dream off and needs to go talk to someone about this that's not Naruto or Ino. She thinks of Kakashi who just got released from the hospital after over exhausting his sharingan from the Gaara rescue mission, but he's out with Anko and some jonin partying somewhere and she needs to talk to someone tonight.

There's only one person she can think of and they're located at the Hokage tower.

She gets up and says goodbye to everyone, but Naruto gently grabs her wrists, "Where ya going Sakura, ready to go? Let me collect m-myself." She smiles at her adorable drunk guy best friend.

"Nah, im okay Naruto. Besides, im not the one you should be walking home." Her eyes glance at Hinata who's giggling along with Ino and Shikamaru at Kiba, Lee and Choji playing dart the donkey on the wall blindfolded. Naruto chokes and blushes at Sakura's suggestion, drunk or not catching that she's onto him and Hinata. Instantly Naruto drinks water to try and sober himself up. Sakura laughs, winks at him and makes her exit, heading out into the night and off to the Hokage tower at high speed.

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue this. Thanks!**

**Toki Out O3O **


End file.
